El General y la Sacerdotisa
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Justo antes de la llegada del Milenio de Cristal Rei siente como si algo faltara.... ese algo volverá a ella en una tarde con mucho viento. Rei X Jadeite


**El General y la Sacerdotisa**

**Por Saori-Luna**

El viento soplaba libremente por los alrededores del Templo Hikawa; era otoño y había muchas hojas sueltas. Sin embargo, las hojas no eran lo único que corría por ahí.

Largas hebras de cabello negro volaban también enredándose entre sí, y recogiendo pequeños trozos de vegetación, pero a su dueña eso no parecía importarle.

Desde uno de los altos árboles los cuervos, Phobos y Deimos, observaban a su dueña; la sacerdotisa Rei Hino tenía la mirada perdida... tal vez observaba las largas escaleras... tal vez las hojas caídas en el suelo... tal vez los carros que ocasionalmente pasaban frente a la entrada... pero en realidad sus ojos estaban concentrados en una imagen del pasado.

Ese día se había despertado muy temprano, y muy inquieta, sin poder recordar sus sueños, y sintiendo sólo una opresión en el pecho. El mundo ya se encontraba en paz, Serena y Darien estaban juntos por fin, y todos esperaban con calma la llegada de la nueva era. No quedaban ya enemigos por derrotar... Entonces por qué esa sensación de angustia? Por qué una espina en su pecho le decía que estaba olvidando algo importante?

Como todas las mañanas había ido a consultar el fuego sagrado y las imágenes que había visto la habían dejado aún peor.

Fuego por doquier... una elevada altura... y al fondo en medio de todo ese caos... un rubio caballero que la observaba con determinación.

Quién era él? Por qué le parecía tan familiar?

Dando un suspiro Rei se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Entonces un fuerte viento la obligó a cerrar los ojos... y cuando volvió a abrirlos, frente a ella, estaba...

-Tú eres...

El caballero sonrió levemente antes de decir:

-Sigues tan hermosa como te recordaba, Princesa Marte.

En ese momento un estallido se produjo en la mente de Rei; en tan sólo un instante todos sus recuerdos pasados regresaron... el castillo en Marte, en medio de todos los volcanes, la presentación en el Palacio de la Luna, y el conocer a uno de los guardianes del Príncipe Endymion, uno de los Generales de la Tierra.

-Jadeite?

El General del Este se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, mientras Rei comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Medio entre sueños la Princesa de Marte podía sentir una cálida presencia junto a ella. El calor de un abrazo, y la seguridad de que alguien la estaba protegiendo. En su mente recuerdos dolorosos se agolpaban... recuerdos de su niñez solitaria en Marte... lo feliz que se había sentido al conocer a las otras senshi... y recuerdos de la tarde en que le había conocido...

A partir de ese momento su vida había comenzado a cambiar, la reservada princesa del fuego había empezado a compartir más con sus amigas... hasta que el Negaverso había aparecido en escena, y le había puesto en su contra.

En esta vida Sailor Mars había renacido con aún más dolor... ahora lo entendía, las malas relaciones con sus padres, su carencia de amigos... en el fondo todo era resultado de esa traición.

Lentamente comenzó a tomar conciencia del lugar en el que estaba. Podía reconocer la blandura de su cama bajo su cuerpo; seguía sintiendo esa calidez a su lado y ahora podía notar los dedos que acariciaban suavemente su rostro.

¿Por qué el Negaverso había tenido que entrometerse entre ellos?

Entonces, inesperadamente sintió la suave presión de unos labios sobre los suyos.

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada amorosa frente a ella.

-No te preocupes princesa, ya no volveras a estar sola.

Rei sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y correspondiendo al abrazo. Ahora ya todo tenía sentido, era él quien le hacía falta. A su lado, esperar por el Milenio de Cristal sería mucho mejor.

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora:** Hace mucho que no escribía, y probablemente esté algo oxidada. Sin embargo el gusto por Sailor Moon ha regresado y ahora con muchos más motivos y razones para explorar las parejas entre las Senshi y los Shitennou :) Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Mars&Jadeite Sugee n.n

EDIT: Cuando subí el documento no me di cuenta que la página había retirado los guiones de las conversaciones. Gracias por todos lo reviews que me lo hicieron notar.


End file.
